one year-soccer year
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: harry has a twin sister named Heather and both of them plays soccer and both are autistic


Summary One- One Year

Harry James Potter is a soccer player and Quidditch player and has two aunts. One is Aunt Petunia and other aunt is Aunt Temperance. Temperance is magical Evans like her dead twin sister Lily Evans-Potter. Harry Potter has a twin sister named Heather Jane Potter. Harry James Potter is founder heir of Hogwarts and changes the classes to muggle sports and Muggle subjects. Harry is on the soccer team and coached by Severus Snape and has a mascot named founder animal is a snake. Harry James Potter is a slytherin and his friends are Daphne and Hermione. Daphne Greengrass is a slytherin soccer player on the female team.

Hermione Granger is Gryffindor soccer player on the Gryffindor female team. Heather is a ravenclaw soccer player on the female team for Ravenclaw. Heather and Harry are in custody of Temperance Evans or Temperance Brennan. Harry James Potter is autistic and Heather is also Autistic. Harry James Potter has Asperger Syndrome and Heather Jane Potter has Rett Syndrome. Ronald Weasley is one that Draco Malfoy hates and not Harry Potter. Harry James Potter's guy friends are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Harry James Potter is gay and dating Cedric Diggory. Heather Jane Potter is lesbian and dating Ginevra Weasley. Ginny Weasley has a cock and Cedric Diggory has boypussy, and Heather and Harry are very horny people. Harry has an ability to get Cedric Diggory pregnant and Ginny Weasley has an ability to get Heather Potter pregnant. Harry James Potter and Heather Jane Potter are 11 years old and living with aunt temperance. Petunia is a magic Evans and is stripped because uncle Vernon hates magic and different people. Harry James Potter is Dominant creature called Veelas and Heather Jane Potter is submissive creature called Veelas. Cedric Diggory is a submissive creature called Veelas and Ginny Weasley is dominant creature called Veelas. Cedric Diggory is a mate of Harry James Potter and Heather Jane Potter is a mate of Ginny Weasley.

Harry James Potter is 5 minute older of Heather Jane Potter. Harry James Potter and Heather Jane Potter are best friends with each other's. Harry James Potter is heir of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, slytherin, Ravenclaw meaning heir of Hogwarts founders. Heather Jane Potter is Evans heir and dating female Weasley heir. Cedric Diggory is Diggory heir and Daphne is female Greengrass heir. Harry James Potter and Heather Jane Potter are geniuses meaning they can get muggle schooling done.

` Hermione granger is also genius meaning she can get muggle schooling done before sixth year. Daphne Greengrass is a genius and has 160 IQ points and 10,000 words per minute. Harry's IQ points are 250 and can read 25,000 words per minute. Heather's IQ points are 250 and can read 25,000 words per minute. Hermione's IQ points are 248 and can read 22,000 words per minute.

Harry James Potter can have sex but he is Lord Potter-Black. Heather is Lady Evans in the wizardry worlds and has their mates adult in eye of wizardry world. Heather Jane Potter is a person who is very girly. Harry James Potter is very handsome guy who has very beautiful mate Cedric Diggory. Ginny Weasley is very beautiful who has very pretty mate named Heather Jane Potter. Harry is very horny because persistent genital arousal disorder. Cedric is very horny because persistent genital arousal disorder. Heather is very horny because persistent genital arousal disorder. Ginny is very horny because persistent genital arousal disorder. Harry is Center Soccer Player and Seeker Quidditch Player. Hermione is Goalkeeper Soccer Player and Daphne is Left Midfielder Soccer Player.

Heather is Right Midfielder Soccer Player and Ginny is Chaser on Quidditch team. Draco is on the Quidditch team as Chaser and right midfielder soccer player. Harry James Potter is star Quidditch player and star soccer player. Heather Jane Potter-Weasley is star soccer player with star basketball player. Harry also plays basketball and baseball and star baseball player, and Daphne is star soccer player and star softball player, and star basketball player. Hermione is star soccer player and star softball player with being star basketball player.

Harry James Potter is one of the best soccer players with being one of the best baseball players and one of the best basketball players. Heather is one of the best female soccer players with being one of the best female basketball players and one of the best softball players. Daphne is one of the second best female soccer players and one of the second best female basketball players and one of the second best softball players. Ginny is one of the best female Quidditch players on the Gryffindor team. Harry is one of the best Quidditch players on the Gryffindor team. Draco is one of the second best Quidditch players on the slytherin team.

 _ **The end of summary one-hp**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter and J.K Rowling owns harry potter. I own Heather Jane Potter and I do not own bones. Fox and Hart Hanson are owners of a TV show called Bones.**_


End file.
